


When everything's wrong, You make it right

by FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper



Series: This is What We Live For [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Comfort Food, Coming of Age, Disney References, Disney Songs, Disney World & Disneyland, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Disney, POV Rey (Star Wars), Romance, Self-Indulgent, Snacks & Snack Food, Song: I Need Your Love (Ellie Goulding), The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/pseuds/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper
Summary: Finn and Rey decide to deal with Rey's previous diagnosis in a very positive way--By going to the Happiest Place On Earth! Fluff and Cuteness ensue.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: This is What We Live For [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741615
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	When everything's wrong, You make it right

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I was really excited and nervous to write this. I love Disney, it's always been my happy place and it helps me escape from the world. So, naturally I wanted to combine my two favorite things: Disney and Star Wars. I hope you guys enjoy this, and here is the link for the song that this one shot title comes from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtKZKl7Bgu

**Rey pov:**

It takes a two hour drive and a six hour flight for Finn and I to finally make it to Orlando. I sleep most of the flight, leaning my head on Finn's shoulder, as evidenced by my sore neck when he gently shakes me awake. 

"Rey," He whispers. "Rey, we've landed." 

I bat his hand away while sitting up. "I'm up," I mumble. "I'm right behind you." Finn laughs and shakes his head before getting up and grabbing our luggage from the overhead compartments. I grab the carry-on bags and sling one backpack on each shoulder before trying to file out of the tiny "corridor." 

"Joys of flying coach," Finn good-naturedly grumbles. I laugh softly, which gets cut off by a yawn. "And landing before 6 AM." We continue to shuffle slowly along the aisle formed by a gap in seats, the other passengers likely shaking off sleep themselves. I check my watch, and the unforgiving 5:30 AM stares up at me, along with a picture of me and Finn paddle boarding in a local lake. Poe had snapped the picture in just enough time before Finn and I had promptly fallen off our boards. I smile, thinking of that day fondly. It was only the second time I had done anything with Poe, Rose, Kaydel, and Jannah. We had spent the entire day outside, laughing and milling about. 

Finally, Finn and I make it out of the narrow, near-suffocating plane after several minutes of awkward shuffling as the packed plane dispersed. "You know the only thing that sucks about sleeping most of the flight?" I ask, lacing my fingers in his after we made it out of the plane. The sun was rising on a brand new day. Finn smiles humorously.

"What's that, peanut?" A smile warmed Finn's voice. 

"I missed most of _Aladdin!_ " I reply, mock indignation coloring my voice. Finn rolls his eyes as we walk into the airport. 

"You probably know that movie by heart!" Finn says with a laugh. My nose scrunches in mock offense. 

"Rude," I reply. Finn kisses my nose. I blush and say, "You only do that because you know it works!" 

Finn laughs and then says, "You are lucky that I don't pick you up and carry you like a carry on!" 

I laugh, and we immediately see the Disney "Magical Express," which is essentially Disney Public Transit for people on flights. Finn stows our luggage deftly in the compartments below the bus, our brightly colored _Sleeping Beauty_ luggage tags clearly showing our names. 

I sit with Finn, but this time he gets the window seat. He leans his head against the window, and I grab his hand. "Something interesting?" 

Finn looks at our hands before bringing it to his lips and kissing my fingers. "Just watching the world go by." 

I smile, and then lean into his side to watch with him. "I think I'll join you," I reply. Finn smiles, and kisses the crown of my head. "Time to start the next adventure." 

"Well," Finn says as the bus lurches forward. "To quote up: 'You're my Greatest Adventure.'" 

I snort and bite my lip. "You are so corny," I reply, although it doesn't stop my heart from warming. 

"You love me," Finn replies. 

"Of course I do," I reply. And I really do mean it. "You might be a cornball, but you're _my_ cornball." 

Finn huffs a laugh. " _Now_ who's being corny?" 

"I am," I reply. "What of it?" 

Finn laughs fully now. He kisses my head. "Nothing, peanut." 

* * *

We get to the hotel after an hour of sitting on the bus. The bus gets stuck in traffic _several_ times and has to drop every guest off at a different hotel. We get to our _Little Mermaid_ themed room before I dramatically flop onto the bed, suitcase still in my hand. Finn laughs before flopping down next to me. "We made it," I say to him. "Finally." 

Finn smiles widely, and kisses my forehead. "Finally," He agrees. "Let's unpack before we fall asleep." 

"Again." Finn sits up first before holding out his hand, which I take. He hoists me up quickly, which makes me squeal slightly. We both open our suitcases and start unpacking at the same time. Finn is slower than me, so I have my hang-up clothes taken care of before he does. "You about done, slow poke?" I ask him, smirking across the room at him. 

"Who're you calling 'slow poke?'" Finn says in mock indignation. 

"You," I reply as I begin putting my shorts in a drawer. Finn raises an eyebrow before walking over to me. 

"Is that right?" He replies with amusement twinkling in his eyes. He then wraps his arms around my waist and begins tickling me. I squeal, and try to get away. 

"I am not re-" I take a deep breath between giggles. "I am not responsible for what I do after you tickle me!" 

Finn continues tickling me, and I respond by elbowing him a bit too harshly in the ribs. He finally lets go of me and flops on the bed, pretending to be hurt. "You wound me, peanut!" 

I giggle, and sit next to him with a smug, teasing grin on my face. "You can't say I didn't warn you." 

Finn laughs, and I lay next to him. "It is only 7 AM," I say softly. "We have another hour until we can get into Magic Kingdom." 

Finn sighs, and curls into my side. "Well, we could always be adults and finish packing." 

I shake my head, and start rubbing his back. "Nah," I drawl. "We came to Disney so we _didn't have to_ adult." Finn laughs, and I feel him nod against me. 

"We do need to finish before we start waiting for our next bus," Finn says. "So that way it's the last bit of adulting we have to do." 

I sigh, and then reply, "I _guess_ you're right." 

"I'm always right." 

I huff, and then get up to finish packing. We both make better time than we did initially, so we still have another fifteen minutes to kill before our bus gets here.

"I could've procrastinated longer," I mock pout as I grab my outfit for the day. Finn and I discovered [Disneybounding](https://www.momrewritten.com/disneyboundingrules/) a couple months ago, and we knew we had to have at least two of our outfits dedicated to it. However, two turned into all four parks, so there's that. Today, since we're headed to Magic Kingdom, we both decided on Beast and Belle. 

Finn laughs, and then says, "You'd say that and then be complaining you don't have time to put your hair in that half-up bun thing you do," Finn calls out as he gets out his own outfit. 

"Yeah yeah," I reply with a grin before shutting the door in Finn's face. 

* * *

"You know, the Most Magical Place On Earth would be a whole lot more magical if you didn't have to wait in long food lines," Finn says as we wait in line to get our breakfast. We decided to reserve a pre-park opening breakfast at Be Our Guest in order to see the stained glass portrait, and I'm beginning to thing we should've reserved dinner. My stomach rumbles at me as I adjust my backpack on my shoulder for what must be the third time already. 

"Ain't that the truth," I reply. "I'm beginning to think we should reserve dinner." 

Finn laughs, and reaches for my hand from behind his back. I take it, and he helps me shuffle forward in the food line. We are still five people away from getting at the All-You-Can-Eat goodness I've read so many blog posts about. My stomach growls, causing a woman with a child on her hip to turn around with a smile and say, "Me too." She turns back around before Finn and I share a grin. 

It takes another ten minutes before we finally get to the food line, and I grab a helping of nearly everything, but not what Finn would call a "heaping helping." Because, yes, I am starving, but Florida is still hot and the Seven Dwarves Mine Cart still exists. We wolf down the meal, mostly because we haven't eaten since the night before. 

After thirty minutes, it takes all of my earthly self control not to eat myself into a food coma, and judging by the expression on Finn's face, he is trying not to do the same. 

"Ready?" I ask, offering my hand first this time. Finn nods, and then takes it before we walk out of the castle and into the already humid Florida air. 

* * *

"You cannot be serious," Finn says, looking at me wryly. He is silently pleading with me as I blush and grin. 

"I am dead serious," I reply, still blushing furiously. Finn and I had been waiting in line for Ariel's Grotto for ages, anxious to fit in every attraction for today. So far, Finn and I have managed to make our way throughout the old parts of Magic Kingdom before 3 o'clock--A feat I'm still surprised we managed. Directly after breakfast, we swore to one another that we would attempt to ride every attraction and try at least two snacks by the end of the day. However, it seems to be this in particular that has him unsure. "Why not?" 

"Rey," Finn says around a bite of the popcorn we had the blessed sense to refill before getting in line. "I am an adult." 

I laugh, and then say, "It's hard to believe that when you're literally wearing _Mulan_ mouse ears." 

Finn rolls his eyes, and finally admits defeat. "You're right." 

I laugh, and then stand on my toes slightly to kiss his cheek. "I know," I reply. "You just don't give me enough credit for it." 

"Yeah yeah," Finn drawls. "At least I get a picture with you out of this." 

"And Ariel," I reply, smirking. 

Finn laughs, and we finally get to our clam buggy. 

* * *

The sun is setting when Finn and I make it to the hub grass with our food in hand. I thankfully had the blessed sense to buy a _Beauty and the Beast_ blanket to lay on during the fireworks, which I grab after handing my food to Finn. "Well, Finn, we did it." 

Finn laughs as we sit down, him a lot more carefully than me. He hands me my food as soon as I'm settled before responding. "We did," He replies. "Before doing it all again tomorrow." 

"But this time at Animal Kingdom!" 

Finn laughs as I take a bite from my bread cone. Finally, the sun goes down and the opening monologue for _Happily Ever After_ begins. I quickly pull out my phone and turn on night mode. "Let's get a picture," I begin, looking at him. "I want this in my locker." 

Finn laughs, but leans in for the photo. Right as I

tap the photo button, Finn kisses my cheek, which captures my first reaction. It happens right as the fireworks begin. The words of the monologue ring in my ears as I smile widely. 

**_And so our journey comes to an end. But yours must continue._ **


End file.
